Prophecy Girl:Queen of the world
by Darkmegaim
Summary: what if at the end of season 5, when Chris appeared he wasn't a he but a girl named Charlotte-Pruedence halliwell on a mission to save the man thst she was forced to marry that she call cousin:wyatt, unaware that her parents are piper& leo not Phoede


Prophecy girl: Queen of the world Chapter1-Futur girl!  
Charlotte Pruedence Halliwell looked after her family for more than a week now and thee titans were just released and they need her hepl really bad weather they wanted it or not. both of her aunts: phoede and paige had just entered the attatic. She had been hanging around and only wyatt seem to be able to see her ar sense her and oddly oenough trusted her, she had dark brown hair down to her lower back with a white ribbon and she wore a black strapless babydoll top with a built in strapless bra with a pari of white blue london ultra skinny jeans and a pair of black mary jane pumps. "Did you find something?"said Phoede coming over to the book beside Paige who looked at her."do the titans ring a bell"said Paige look down at the book of shadows page of the titans the up at Phoebe who frowned "Titans like from anicent greece?(disbelife) you've got to be kidding me"said Phoebe in great disbelife. "no! Anicent Gods who were entombed because it was the only way to stope them"said charlie to the two sisters who tunred to see her "Ord" in"and your are?"saidPhoebe to the 20 year old who stood their with a smile that reminded her of a bite of Piper and Prue. "Charlotte-Pruedence from the future"said Charlie to the 2 sister who looked oover her then looked at each other."your here why?"said Paige to Charlie while closing the book of shadows as she and Phoebe stood in front of it looking at charlie. "one of the reasons is to help fight the titans"said Charlie . when one of the titans named Meta appeared after charlie orded like Phoebe and paige ask to lure the titans,Getting into action Paige threw a potion at Meta who's eyes glowed making Paige into stone and both Phoebe and Charlie threw their own potion but it didn't seem to affect the female titan who sent charmed sister and the futur girl flying into a wall who crashed on to the floor. "don't look into her eyes here "said charlie takeing out her own potions and handing 3 to Phoebe who look at her "now!"said Charlie as the 2 threw thw 6 potions at Meta who was surounded by flames nd disappeared. "thank you. oh my god Paige"said Phoebe looking at her younger sister who was now stone."Piper will freak"said Phoebe.  
commerical

"don't worry she's alright. I mean she's not dead just trapted"said Charlie trying to reasure Phoebe who looked from Paige to Charlie. "are you sure?"said Phoebe looking at stone Paige with worry."yes. you see this all the time. in musems, Universities, and town centers. most of those statues not really statues... but people like paige here whobeen turned into stone"said Charlie looking frome Paige to Phoebe who still looked shocked. "whatis your last name?"said Phoebe to charlie who gave her a look"Hallows"said Charlie lieing to her favorite Aunt who turn to see piper walk in and starr at stone paige also in shock."please tell me that is just a fine likness of paige,"said Piper stined to Phoebe who wore a neverus smile"no, no thats Paige alright"said Phoebe to Piper who sighed. "Titans, did this to Paige"said charlie as Piper yurn to her and began looking over the young witchlighter who reminded her of prue, then stepping away and making Phoebe follow her. "who- who is this"askedPiper to Phoebe"charlotte-Pruedence Hallows from the futer"said Phoebe as they ignored Charlie who stood annoyed infront of them"I go by charlie and twenty years or so in the future, it's a really- really an honor to meet you Piper"said Charlie like she was meeting one of beatles."you-you've heard of us"saidPiper suspiouly who recived a look from Charlie."duh! I mean who hasn't heard of the Charmed one in the Magical world"said charlie to Piper. "friend or foe?"said Piper to Phoebe "haven't determind that yet, but she seems to be here to help us"said Phoebe to piper. "I save you and paige didn't I"said charlie as Piper looked at Paige then charlie "you call that saving" said Piper snipplygetting glares" look,where I come from it shows that Paige died on this day and taking the Power of three with her. and you being selfish bitch didn't even care, as long as you had you husband everything was fine, but guess what you let my world got to hell cause leo was up in elder land trying to make a better future for you son. then Phoebe died and you still to selfish to care. so wise up and get off you high hores"said charlie angrily at Piper who looked stuned as Phoebe smirked atPiper who was put in her place." okay sweet you sent you"said Phoebe to charlie who gave her a look "can't say and befor you bitch, I can't say to much with out changing to much of the future tah could be diasterious"said Charlie to the 2 who looke at each other then charlie. "what does that mean"said Piper working charlie's last nerve who gave her alook "IT means stop pooking your nise where it dose not belong. and paige would have been the 3rd whitelighter to disappear "said charlie to Piper and Phoebe. I thought only one was missing"said Phoebe to Charlie who shook her head "nope not anymore"said charlie as Piper called Leo down who appeared in blue ords. "leo how many whitelighter have disappeared"asked Piper to her husband who frowned at her and Phoebe and at stone Paige "2"said Leo answering Piper as the 2 looked at charlie and sighed "we have to believe her now"said Piper to Phoebe who nodded "who's she"asked Leo looking over charlie who Piper glared at."you might want to go check on the elders"suggested charlie to leo but they were distarted by a loud crash down stairs and went to go check it out leaveing charlie all alone with the book.

Charlie watch as Phoebe worked with a dwarf, lepercon and and fairy to try to free Paige but nothing seem to work."don't know what else to try"said the dwarf to Phoebe beside finnegan,"and I'm runnin out of gold too i'm afraid"said finnegan to Phoebe who sighed"okay there's gotta be something that we can do"saidPhoebe turning to charlie who once watched now looked at a self in boredum" what are you doingsaid Phoebe as charlie turn to her with a frown at the tone of voice that she used, making Phoebe cringed in the inside with regret"Nothing really. do you know you guys keep some of this stuff forever"said charlie to Phoebe who smiled at her. "you knew that the titans would go after the elders. but whu didn't you say somthing"asked Phoebe to charlie who gave her alook" I did but you ignored me beside ther are somethings that you gotta figure out yourself"said Charlie to Phoebe who smiled at her"fari enough, hey Piper whats wrong"said Phoebe as Piper stormed up towards charlie angirly. "alright you little home wreker why isn;t leo responding to any of my calls"said Piper making Phoebe sighed an charlie glare at piper "how should I know? I've been with Phoebe tha hole time the only you have to blame is the Titans and Leo is put in this situation because of you. now he just ike you has a role to play in detstorying the titans"said charlie coldly to piper once again out in her place. 'um Prue sweety why don't ypu go check on leo"said Phoebe as both sister watch charlie look stunded at Phoebe's Kindness "what is it "said Piper unsure as charlie lsmile and held a few tears "it's Jus no one has ever been knid to me before much less call me prue execpted"said charlie thinking of cole and future phoebe. "who?"said Phoebe trying to get a name. "for future you and cole who raised me as their own the were my parents after my mother wanted to bind my power and put me up for abouption"said Charlie stunning the 2 sister "then the titans happen"said Phoede as Charlie orded away up to elder land were she found leo who sat by the boby of a female elder named Cecila. walking over she sat down next to him "leo"said charlie who looked at loe who had tears in her eyes looked at her. huging the man she called uncle who then slamed her in to a wall and held her ther. "easy leo it's okay to mornethe"said charlie. "why! you could have saved them! you let this happen"said leo to charlie who shivrad as every inch of leo's body pressed up aganist her own." this had to happen leo they had to die so you could do what they never would"said charlie to the older man. "are they all dead?"asked leo letting Charlie go who shook her head "not all of them, some have escapedo earth whatit looks like. but it won't be long before they die to and with out them the futur is blick"said charlie as leo look down at her with confusion then knew exaclty what she ment. "that's crazy ,even if I was willing it could destory them but the elders forbid it"said Leo to charlie who sighed "look around leo! we need all hepl we can get besids do you know a stronger force of good then the charmed ones"said charlie who glowed as leo watched "as you wish wise one"said leo as Cherlie looked stund "you looked shocked"said Leo to charlie as he came back with the eurn. "yeah. I haven't got the power to heal. me an elder"said Charlie who looked at leo who smiled "only an whielight with execptional good like youself can become an elder. now go" said leo watching charlie stand then orded out before turning to the urn"eikre ohgee akman minento"  
back at the manor Piper was practilly screaming out leo's name and annoying both her sisters at the same time when ords appeared and she became quite till it was revealed to be charlie . the elf nanny came in to give Piper a piece of her mind wheen she saw charlie an Bowed down to the young witch lighter stunning the young girl "wise one"said elf nanny to a freaked out charlie as all the magical creatures bowed down to her. "wise one? oh this is just Phobe's adoupted daughter"said Piper as charlie hid behind Phoebe "leo said the same thing after I began glowing he said I beacame an elder after making hime relaizing that he could change the future for wyatt"said charlie who phoebe looked at."what is leo doing"said Piper to her neice "you'll see"said charlie as a bright light suronded the 4 halliwell women who looked at them selves as they now dressed as one of the greek godesses. "what the hell?"said Piper who looked at her son who was also affected to. "i think that's what it means"said Paige to Piper who looked at charlie "explain now"said Piper. "leo made us in to gods. mom is Aphorditey. your Geaia or mother earth, Paige is Athena and I an (look at scyth) erse and hades mixed"said charlie watching Phoebe and paige as Piper did. "you expect us to fight in this crapy costumes"said Piper to charlie who sighed "not just any costume this are a sigh of your new postion and power"said charlie. "so what can we do?"said Paige looking at the trident she held "don't know exactly. your a war godess paige you know ever battle ever fought and that will be fought. Mom is the love godess her power is more odvious"said charlie to the charmed ones. "Piper you power is dominon over earth and all it's natural element they can't hurt you"said charlie to Piper who smiled "and wyatt is"said Paige to charlie who smiled "eros god(watch portal open and evil wyatt come out) love and war"said charlie as older wyatt wore a toga like cronos and looked pissed "then that wou;d mean the titan"said wyatt to Charlie who nodded " what's your power then"asked Piper looking at her son next to charlie looking at her with entencety "over death souls rebirth, chaos discord and strife"said charlie who's dress was like paige's but instead of being red and gold it was black and gold and it flowed to the ground, her hair like Phoebe's was black & to the ground but also wore a shaw golden. Piper dress was green and gold, Phoebe's was pink and blue. wyatt's toga was red and Black and showed off his muscles. "dad must have done this to us other wise i wouldn't be here"said Wyatt pertending to be good as Charlie didn't tell the sisters other wise. "are you and charlie lovers?"said Phoebe who made the 2 blush who looked at each other while Paige smirked "as you can see we all have different urges and drives we can't let us control us"said Wyatt watching Charlie look at the scyth and talk to paige as they made plans of how to take down the titans "watch this "said Charlie to Paige who destoryed a piano. fdark flames appeared from the scyth and a ghoalish soul appeared that morphed ino cole Turner and Prue halliwell who both bowed to charlie "Strong Warrior who will help us"said Paige as the 2 looked confuse ''whoa we do not raise the dead or destroy thing in this house"said Piper to Paige and Charlie who looked at her "speaking of which I have an event to attend(to Wyatt) want to come"said Phoebe before the 2 disappeared. "good Idea lets go train an army"said Paige to Charlie who nodded "you 2 protect the manor piper is you temporay master"said Charlie disappearing with piper who sighed "okay you 2 go to p3 to get wyatt and Phoebe all go after the other 2"said Piper to Prue and Cole who nodded and shimmared out as piper then left baby wyatt in to the nanny's care who watch her then leave them alone.

Piper found Paige and charlie with demons who all bowed down to the both of them "I think I like this hole goddess thing"said Paige to Charlie who Piper notice looked sad "I guess you right Athena. but I feel that something is missing"said charlie to Paige who smiled "do not worrie my dear erse every thing will be just fine after we defeat those titans"said Paige. "what are you doing Athena, erse"said Piper to the 2 gods who turn to her. "Athena thinks we should train these demons and make vast legion under our contorl to fight the Titans"said charlie to Piper who then destroyed the demons before turning to them "lets go you 2"said Piper as Phoebe, wyatt, Pure and cole appeared to them. "good you here there is an elder under attack"said Prue to charlie who nodded " lapercon jsut died"said charlie making them appear in front of the elder named roland stunning Chronos and demetrius. ''who are you"said Chronos to the 5 gods " the supremes"said Paige before she, Phoebeand piper blocked the2 titans blast while Charlie and wyatt attacked th2 titans who became over powered by the five and left to elder land while leo orded them in to a safe house in a sewer where the elders all tured to them and gatherd. "thank you"said roland to the5 gods. "your and elder frome the future (to charlotte) and you are her twice blessed husband we owe you alot for warming us and hepling the charmed ones stay alive"said a senor elder named freyden. "no problem but it was all leo's idea, he knew that the charmed one would be adle to defeat the titans"said Charlie Freyden who like other then beagn praising leo for all that he had done thought Piper was not happy as Paige and Phoebe and prue talked to her."It's not a time to be selfish theer are others on the line instead of you twist view of being normal and family"said wyatt irrated with his own mother and his aunts who looked at him in disbelife. "he's right"said Prue before they disappearesfrom the safe house and in to the manor where Piper refuse to do any thing. the power of the godes then released her and went into Prue who looked stund like the others. how about we use charlie and Prue as the bate"said wyatt as he ran adifferet plan. "and what does the godess want"saidchronos to Charlie" milord we want to help you but I fear that Ares will try to stop us"said charlie with Phoebe by her side "is thatso and what do we get"said Demetrius looking at phoebe as chronos looked at charlie "a powerheir to you new empiror"saidCharlie as chronos smirked "then come my dears"said Chronos . wyatt, Paige, Prue appeared the titans were banish but took Phoebe and Paige with them. "that could work"said Prue to the other "but we need to find a way were we aren't dieing"said Paige. as they turn to see leo who looked stunded to see wyatt frome the future "how is it going?"asked leo to the 5 pluse cole who seem to be doing a good jod keeping little wyatt save and entertained. "not so good. I don't think we can do it. you put earthmother, war godess, love godess, god of love &war, death&chaos queen you get me and phedess dead wyatt force to watch them inpregnant charlie. we loe"said Paige who had a head ach. "see how much we need you"said Piper as wyatt and charlie had alook. "no we don't"said Wyatt stuning his mother as he lookes serious."remember what Isadi before Piper"said chaarlie as piper looked gulity.


End file.
